


Pitch

by megangrace2020



Series: Pride 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megangrace2020/pseuds/megangrace2020
Summary: Keith has always been better than Lance. Well, not anymore . . .
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Pride 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770193
Kudos: 10





	Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> June 2, 2020 | Klance

_ A determined child pulling up to bat at a baseball game. _

Lance was nervous, but tried not to show it. Baseball is an American game he had played only a little bit before. As an immigrant from Cuba, he hated standing out. His parents and older siblings told him to be proud of his heritage, to be proud to stand out, but they didn’t understand. 

His parents weren’t bullied by the other kids at school whenever he was at a loss of words not due to being stupid, but because he didn’t know the english word for it. His siblings weren’t bullied for not understanding things that were  _ so simple, are you stupid? _ They didn’t have to compete with Keith Kogane. 

Keith Kogane, a third grader with the dumbest hair Lance had ever seen. Keith Kogane who didn’t forget his words, understood American things, and was  _ just so perfect at everything. _ Keith Kogane, who was American born.  _ Perfect Keith Kogane. _

It made Lance sick, and caused him to act out in class. Any attention on him, good or bad, was better than it being on  _ Keith. _

Lance hits the bat against the home plate, a determined look on his face. He glares at Keith, daring him to give it his all. Keith glares back at him, winding up his pitch. 

With a smirk, he pitches. 


End file.
